Harry's Teacher
by JuliaElizabeth
Summary: Harry is failing potions, and has to take remedial potions.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean I'm failing Potions?" Harry paled. He had to pass this _one_ class in order to be an Auror. _One class._

"Potter, I don't know how to explain it otherwise. Your stupidity has resulted in a failing grade. How unfortunate. In order to pass, you will need to take Remedial Potions. However, I cannot take the time out of my schedule to it your needs. So, I have picked a student that as an Outstanding in the class that will meet you here every Tuesday at 8:00pm to try to get you to understand the subject. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Harry knew- he just _knew_ Snape would pick someone who would make his life a living hell. "Would you like to know who I picked to be your teacher?"

"I suppose, yes." He didn't really want to know, but he would have to find out sooner or later, right? As soon as he heard his 'teacher' speak, he wished he had said no, and figured it out on Tuesday.

"Trust me, Potter. I am _not _doing this because I want to, it's just Professor Dumbledore asked me specifically, and who am I to turn down the Headmaster?"

"Malfoy? No, Professor Snape, please, anyone _but_ Malfoy." He knew this would happen, and yet he didn't see it coming. _Malfoy?_

"Sorry, Potter. It's either Mr. Malfoy here, or you fail the class entirely."

This wasn't fair. But he had no choice now, and Snape knew it.

"Fine. Alright. Malfoy it is. See you on Tuesday." With that, Harry walked out. He couldn't stand to see Snape and Malfoy's identical smirks as he walked out. He should go to Dumbledore. No, he couldn't do that and he knew it. He would have to suck it up and go, every Tuesday at 8:00pm, just like Snape wanted. This was _not _going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't go. See what happens." Harry knew Ron meant well, but they both knew he couldn't just skive off. He would be in detention until his last day of his 7th Year.

"I have to go, Ron. I have no choice."

"I know, mate. But, _Malfoy_? Blimey, Snape must really hate you." No kidding. With that, Harry waved to Ron and exited the common room and headed for Snape's office. He tried to walk slower than normal, but it was 7:58, so he had to walk quicker than he would have liked. He walked in to the office at 8:01, where he was greeted by Malfoy sitting on Snape's desk, glaring at him.

"You're late. We agreed upon 8:00 on the dot. It is past 8:00. You're lucky I'm still even here, Potter."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just teach me how not to be a menace at Potions, and we'll be fine. Snape will be happy, and then we can go back to avoiding each other at all costs."

"Fine by me. Take your book and flip to page 56. You are going to be brewing a Draught of Living Death. Do it right the first time, would you?" Harry rolled his eyes and opened his book. He walked around the room, gathering the ingredients he would need and set them all at his desk. Then, he set to work. He was just about finishing up his last '_clockwise stir'_ when Malfoy's voice made him jump.

"So, Potter. Got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Oh, so now we're making small talk. Fantastic. Um, no. I don't have a girlfriend." For some reason, this simple question made Harry squirm. It was only 5th Year, and all the decent girls were already taken. There was really no point in having a girlfriend.

"Of course you don't. I knew that, I just wanted you to admit it." Malfoy smirked. Harry wanted to reach up and punch that grin right off his face. Instead, he flipped the question around on Draco.

"Do _you_ have a girlfriend, Malfoy?" If it was possible, Malfoy's smirk got bigger.

"You don't know? Merlin, I knew you were oblivious, but really? I thought the whole school knew. Ha, that just goes to show."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry sighed. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"Potter, of course I don't have a girlfriend. I'm _gay._ If anything, I would have a boyfriend, but the decent guys here are straight, so, there isn't a point, really." Harry just stood there, shocked. _The whole school knew?_ Huh, how did Harry miss this? He'd have to ask Ron and Hermione when he got back to the common room, just to make sure.

"Oh. I guess I missed that."

"You think? Well Potter, this conversation has been _exciting_, but its nearly 10:00, and I have class in the morning. See you next week. Same time, same place. This time, don't be late." And with that, Draco strutted out of the room.

Harry pondered his conversation with Malfoy the whole way back to the common room. How _had_ he missed that? Huh. Well, now he knew. No wonder he was always surrounded by girls. They had _befriended_ him. What was it about gay guys that made all the girls want to be friends with them? He didn't understand, but he could just add it to the list of things girls did that he didn't understand.

"Hermione, did you know Malfoy was gay?" Hermione looked up from her book, clearly started; she probably hadn't even realized he had come back.

"Yes, didn't you?" Oh. Sweet Merlin, it was true. Harry was just oblivious. But who could blame him? He was only oblivious to Draco _fucking_ Malfoy. His _arch nemesis!_ He was allowed to block out Malfoy entirely if he wanted. They hated each other!

"Oh. I guess I just never noticed. I try to block Malfoy out whenever I can."

Just then, Ron walked in. "Wait, wait. _Who's_ gay? _Malfoy?"  
><em>

"Apparently so. I just found out. According to him, me and you are the only ones who didn't know."

"That git! Although it does explain a lot…" Harry listened to Ron and Hermione argue about why Malfoy was gay for about 20 minutes until he got tired of hearing about it, so he excused himself and went to bed. He couldn't sleep though; He tossed and turned until 3am, and by then he knew it was useless. He wasn't going to get any sleep. He threw on his invisibility cloak, and walked out the portrait hole. He wandered about the halls but eventually he ended up in front of the Prefect's bathroom. Hermione had given him the password every time it changed, and he hoped it hadn't changed recently. "_Moonstone" _He was in luck. The door swung open at the word, and he walked in. He took of his invisibility cloak, and set it on the floor so he wouldn't forget it. Then he took off his trainers and socks, rolled up his pants, and eased his feet into the hot water. He leaned back on his elbows and closed his eyes. _Finally._ Peace and quiet.

"Isn't it a little late to be taking a _bath_, Potter?" Malfoy walked in, smirking.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to fight with you." Harry sighed. _I guess I'm leaving now_, he thought. He took his feet out of the water, dried them off, and started to put his shoes and socks back on. Then, he remembered something.

"I heard you have a crush on a boy from Durmstrang?" He regretted saying anything as Malfoy's face fell into one of uncertainty, and sadness. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"No, no. It's fine. Um, yeah. Well, no. I don't know. Uh, I just found out he had a boyfriend last time we, uh, 'talked'. And so, yeah." Malfoy cleared his throat and looked away. Was he crying? Oh, no. Harry couldn't deal with a _crying_ Malfoy.

"Well, I'll just leave you be, then. I'll let you think."

"No! No, don't go. I don't really want to be alone right now, even if the company is as pathetic as you." Okay, now what was he supposed to do?

"Er, okay then. I'll just sit over here." He walked over to a bench, threw the invisibility cloak onto it, and sat down.

"It's just that, I thought we had something .I guess I was wrong. But finding out that I was used to cheat on a boyfriend I didn't even know he had…" He sniffed. Oh, Merlin. He was crying.

"It's okay. Er, he wasn't worth your time. You deserve someone better than that." Harry shrugged. He was useless when it came to trying to make people feel better.

"Ha, thank you. Your pathetic attempts at trying to make me feel better are working, but only because you are so uncomfortable." Malfoy laughed. "You're not too bad, Potter."

"Er, thanks. Um, its 4am. I think I'm going to head back up to the common room. See you on Tuesday." Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and walked back up to the common room. He went upstairs, got in bed, and fell right asleep. The upcoming weeks were going to be _long._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked into his dormitory. He was trying to be quiet, but his heart was racing, and he ended up tripping on his trunk.

"Harry? What the bloody hell are you doing?" He heard Ron's voice coming from his bed.

"Sorry, I t-tripped over my trunk." Harry wasnot even the least bit coherent, but he could tell Ron didn't want to let it go.

"It's nearly 4:30. Where've you been?" Ron asked skeptically. He raised his eyebrows.

"Erm, I couldn't sleep? I went for a stroll around the building." Harry sighed. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"Mhmmm. You went for a stroll…without your invisibility cloak?" Ron shook his head, got out of bed, and walked over to sit on the foot of Harry's. He raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Explain."

"I don't know, Ron. This whole tutoring thing with Malfoy is stressing me out. He's always breathing down my neck and pointing out the stupidest things. 'Harry, your cauldron is crooked. Harry, your feet are too small. Harry, Harry, Harry.' It's driving me insane. I only have 3 weeks left, though and then I'm done."

Ron nodded, sighed, and went back to his own bed.

Harry put his head to his pillow, and fell asleep immediately.

When he woke the next morning, Ron had already gone to breakfast. He showered and dressed quickly and went down to the Great Hall. He found Ron and Hermione, sat down, and helped himself to some eggs.

"Harry, you look exhausted. Are you alright?" Hermione looked worried. Harry smiled, Hermione was always looking out for him.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Just a little bit tired, that's all. But tomorrow's Sunday, I'll sleep in. Promise, 'mione." Hermione smiled at the nickname, and laughed.

"Okay, but I'm going to hold you to that." Hermione finished her breakfast and got up to go to the library. Ron had agreed to meet Fred and George out on the Quidditch Pitch before the game at noon. Harry walked back to the Common Room with Seamus and Dean.

"Potter. Come here, now." Harry looked at the Seamus and Dean and figured they wouldn't even notice he was gone, the way they were looking at each other.

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry sighed. He was tired of this game.

"I just- I wanted to thank you for at least attempting to cheer me up last night. It means a lot. I'll see you next Tuesday." Draco winked, turned on his heel, and strutted back down the hallway. Wow. How could Harry not have noticed he was gay? Everything about the little ferret was gay. Huh, he was slow.

The week flew by; the next thing Harry knew, it was Tuesday, 7:30pm.

"Back to the torture chamber." He waved to Ron and Hermione, as climbed out of the portrait hole. He took a detour through the castle, because he knew he was early. Then, at 7:59pm, he walked into Snape's office. Draco was already there; he had Harry's cauldron set up already and everything.

"Eager to get started, tonight, aren't we?" When Draco raised his eyebrows, Harry realized how inappropriate that comment sounded. He blushed. He decided it was best to just get to work. He started making- remaking that is- Draught of Living Death. Draco was pacing in circles around Harry as usual, but today, Harry noticed, Draco was biting his lip in quite a sexual way. _Don't mind him, Harry. He's trying to distract you. Don't let him get to you._ Harry was giving himself a pep talk in his head. Merlin, Malfoy was making him go insane.

"Do you mind?" Harry was getting seriously annoyed, now. He'd done nothing but circle since the lesson started!

"Not at all. Do you?" Draco was practically purring.

"A bit, yeah." Harry finished brewing his potion, and it was about to 9:00pm now, so he started cleaning up.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry looked up and shrugged.

"Sure, I guess."

"If I asked you to help me with something, would you? I need 'my opposite' to help me complete something, and I figured you're the most opposite of me it's going to get." Draco looked at him questioningly.

"Er, sure? I mean, what do you need? Is it going to be painful?" Harry wasn't a particular fan of pain, given his past. He was trying to go all of sixth year without injury to himself or the ones he loved.

"No, Potter. I just need you tomorrow. Meet me here at 6:00am sharp."  
>"Uh, I can't. I promised Hermione I'd sleep in. And….I'm kind of afraid of her. She'll find out if I don't sleep in. Also, I could really use the sleep. So, I'll meet you here at 11:00am sharp, or no deal."<br>"You're really afraid of Granger? She's just a stupid mudbl-.." Draco was cut off by Harry's fist. "How dare you? How dare you call her that in front of me? Deal's off." Harry punched him again and stalked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco staggered, and stood up. Harry was gone. _Shit. I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that._ Draco felt horrible. He knew he had to apologize, so he ran out the door and followed Harry down the corridor. He saw Harry turning a corner a couple meters in front of him. He ran to catch up.

"Harry. Harry! Wait up!" Draco ran faster, knowing Harry wouldn't stop. Finally he caught up with the boy. He spun around so that he was blocking Harry's way.

"Excuse me, Malfoy. I need to get by." Harry spat. He looked mutinous.

"Wait, Harry; I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just…slipped out. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I've changed, honestly. Please-" Harry wasn't having it. He shoved Draco out of the way and ran outside. Again, Draco followed him. He wasn't letting this one go. He couldn't. He followed Harry down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry was about to take off, but Draco grabbed the tail of his broom, and brought him back to the ground.  
>"Let. Go. Malfoy. Now!" Harry was furious. He went to punch the blonde again, but this time Draco blocked it and through Harry to the ground. Harry grabbed Draco's robes as he fell, dragging the boy down with him.<p>

"Getoffame!" Harry panted. Draco _wasn't _going to let it go. He wrestled with Harry, dodging punches, and kicks. Finally, Draco was sitting atop Harry, out of breath.

"You-listen-to-me!" Draco pinned Harry's arms down. Harry stopped struggling, accepting defeat.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm not interested in your apologies, so save it."

"Harry, listen. I am so, _so_ sorry. I honestly didn't mean it. Please, forgive me."

"I can't do that. She's one of my best friends. You can't just 'slip-up' and call her mudblood!"  
>"I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."<br>"You're right. It won't. But even if it does, I won't be around to hear it. I'm done with these stupid lessons; I'll take the failing grade."Harry shoved Draco off of him and stalked off. He wasn't even watching where he was going, he just had to get away from Malfoy. He turned a corner and literally ran into Ron and Zabini, who were arguing about something irrelevant.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron rubbed the spot on his forehead where he collided with Harry.

"Potter, aren't you supposed to be with Malfoy? Where is the devil, anyways?" Blaise looked at him skeptically.  
>"No idea." He looked at Ron. "As I was leaving, he called Hermione a mudblood. I punched him and walked out; he followed me outside and tried to get me to accept his apology, but-"<p>

"Wait, you didn't accept it?" Zabini looked both outraged and impressed.

"No, why?"  
>"Potter, Malfoy's <em>don't <em>apologize. Ever. His dad would kill him if he knew. I mean, I'd understand if you were too shocked to accept, but being to pissed off? No, go accept it- now." Zabini pushed him back towards the Quidditch pitch, and Harry figured he was right.

"Malfoy." Draco looked up. Potter. Great, he's here to refuse him- again.

"What do you want, Potter?

"I'm sorry; I accept your apology. I get that you didn't mean it, and I shouldn't have just flipped out like that. I'm sorry."  
>"Thanks, Harry." Harry did a double take. Malfoy <em>never<em> called him Harry. He was always Potter, nothing else. He turned bright red.

"Erm, sure."  
>"Harry, meet me down in the Prefects bathroom again tonight; I need to talk to you about our deal…I really need your help."<br>"Alright. S-see you t-then."

Draco Malfoy was going to be the death of Harry, he was sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape paced back and forth across his office. _What was Draco thinking? _The only thing the boy was supposed to teach Potter was Potions, and how _not_ to fail. He is _not_ supposed to be asking the kid to help him! He supposed Harry _was _the opposite of Draco, but Snape had already found someone else! _What would Lucius say? No._ He wasn't going to think about what the eldest Malfoy would think. He would just have to change Draco's mind; he really had no choice.

"Alright Harry, you know the rules." Hermione smirked. She loved listing off 'rules' Harry had to follow whenever he was going out past curfew- she didn't really care, but Harry was scared enough of her to follow every last one of them.  
>"<em>Yes<em>, Hermione. I know the rules. Merlin, we go over them _every single time."_ Harry sighed.  
>"Yes, we do. Now, since you're leaving at 10, you should be back <em>here<em> by 3am, _at the very latest. _Take the cloak, obviously. And, really? Don't get caught!" Hermione shook her finger at Harry; Ron laughed.  
>"Yes, Hermione. I know. Now, if I'm not back here by 3, come find me. 5 hours should be enough to talk."<br>Ron looked at Harry; he never understood how the dark haired boy did it- no matter how much he hated someone, if they needed his help, he'd do it. He didn't think Harry even understood the impact he had on people; he just ran around, doing whatever needed doing. It was their sixth year, and he had saved someone or something every year since their very first year. He shook his head.  
>"Have fun Harry. And make fun of the ferret for me, at least once." Ron winked.<br>Harry smiled, and walked out.

_Where the bloody hell is he?_ Draco was panicking. _What if he didn't even show? No- he would show. _  
>"Draco, why are you pacing so frantically?" Harry asked as he walked in. Thank Merlin. Draco huffed out a sigh of relief.<br>"I was worried you wouldn't show. I really need your help, okay?"  
>"Alright, alright. I'm here now. But I'm not starting anything tonight; any help you need can begin tomorrow or later in the week. But I have to be back to the common room by 3, <em>at the very latest.<em>" Harry said firmly. He was going to get _some_ sleep tonight; he wasn't running all over creation with Draco- not tonight, anyway.  
>"Done. I'll explain everything to you tonight, and tomorrow, <em>if<em> you come back, we can get started on actually working on it. Agreed?"  
>"Agreed."<p>

"Alright, then. Sit down; this takes a long time to explain." Draco patted the cushion next to him. Harry sighed and sat down.

_**A/N: Sorry it took me forever and a year to update! I'm so so so so sorry! And I know this is a short chapter, but there **_**is **_**more to come, I promise! Again, I apologize! xx **_


	6. Author's Note

_**A/N: Wow okay, I know you all probably hate me so much since I haven't updated in so long! But I've been super busy with the end of school and whatnot. But I promise you that I will have a new chapter up before midnight hits tonight June 21, 2012. Again, don't hate me! Please! D: xx**_


End file.
